Tras la Cascada: Sesshomaru x Rin
by ClaraZu
Summary: 10 años han pasado y Rin ya es una mujer, será que Sesshomaru puede resistirse ante la Diosa que tiene frente a él?


Hola chicos! vengo a presentar un pequeño trabajo que tiene algo de tiempo almacenado por ahí, espero que les guste (no sean malos conmigo, es mi primera vez) acepto con gusto sus criticas.

*Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

**Tras la Cascada: Sesshomaru x Rin**

Eran muchas las lunas que habían estado juntos, ella siempre a su espalda, siempre siguiendo sus pasos, realmente habían pasado 10 años desde que el Youkai blandío a Colmillo Sagrado sobre su cuerpo inerte y este regresó a la vida, 10 años en los que la pequeña humana había cambiado a tal punto de convertirse en una mujer. Su cuerpo era otro, ahora lucía una hermosa y delgada figura, tantos años tras su amo se veían reflejados en la silueta que se maracaba tras uno de los Kimonos que él le había regalado, su cabello negro azabache se dejaba caer largo y sedoso tras su delicada espalda y siempre viendo al cielo unos ojos tan negros como la noche que sólo eran capaces de combinar a la perfección con su enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa tan grande como la luna misma y que permanecía en esos labios carmesí todo el tiempo y que ahora añoraban ser usados.

-Amo Sesshomaru! - El Youkai hizo un movimiento con la cabeza con el que anunció su atención, para cualquier otra persona ese ligero movimiento iba a pasar inadvertido, pero para ella no, no para la mujer que le había regalado la vida hace años así que Rin continuó - Amo, está apunto de anochecer, puedo ir a buscar la cena? - el Demonio asintió y como ya era costumbre indicó al pequeño sapo que la cuidara.

Después en un rato los seguidores del hermoso demonio blanco estaban cenando en el lugar que sería su campamento por esa noche, después de eso Rin se distanció un poco para descansar sin darse cuenta de la oleada de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, pues la chica ya no quería ser tratada como una niña, ella sabía que era toda una mujer pero aún estaba confundida respecto a su protector (Que en este momento descansaba bajo la copa de un gran árbol) la joven se había enamorado poco a poco de ese hermoso ser, en ese demonio que había salvado su vida más de una vez y que ahora era su motivo para seguir existiendo, ese Youkai de ojos miel que petrificaban de miedo a lo que sea que se acercara, tenía una larga melena plateada que se dejaba mover por el viento a su alrededor y un poco más arriba de la mirada criminal una luna menguante que era capaz de llamar la atención casi tanto como su mismo ser, Rin conocía el poder de sus garras de porcelana y sus colmillos bestiales pero eso jamás le produjo miedo, era como si desde el momento en que lo vio recostado en aquel árbol le hubiese robado el alma.

Esta era una cálida noche de verano y sin mencionar la horda de pensamientos que acosaban su mente, el calor era el principal culpable de su insomnio, ella se levantó y dio un pequeño paseo cerca de sus protectores, el sapo dormía profundamente sobre Ah-Un y más allá de la fogata que bailaba a merced del viento, una bestia disfrazada de ángel dormía bajo la luz de la luna llena, ella no podía dejar de ver el reflejo de sus aceradas facciones mientras se aproximaba al hombre que amaba y sin pensarlo acercó su rostro al suyo y estuvo apunto de darle un beso pero algo dentro de ella lo impidió y sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada, Rin acarició su rostro y siguió merodeando por ahí.

"_aún no puedo creer cómo lo hice, diablos es un Youkai! El nunca duerme, ahora qué pensará de mi"_ Inmersa en sus pensamientos finalmente llegó a la cascada que había escuchado antes y aunque se le hacia raro estar sin que nadie la cuidara _"Es extraño estar sin el Señor Jaken Siguiéndome supongo que debo aprovechar y tomar un baño" _Rin fue a la orilla de la laguna, justo al lado de unas rocas y en ella dejó su Kimono Azul, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto únicamente por una delgada tela rosa que dejaba su ser casi al descubierto y lentamente entró en el agua que se encontraba gratamente fresca, nadó un poco y se quedó un momento justo bajo la cascada y a su mente llegó la imagen del perfecto Sesshomaru, ella ya no podía resistirse a la majestuosidad de su amo y tocó su mano mientras imaginaba la caricia regalada a la bestia. Después de un rato se percató de su ausencia se había prolongado mucho y que posiblemente Jaken estaba como loco buscándola y se apresuró a salir sin darse cuenta ya tenía un observador. Rin salió del agua y el brillo de la luna cubría su cuerpo, la delicada tela rosa con la que entró, ahora se encontraba mojada y pegada a cada centímetro de su cuerpo y una pequeña corriente de aire la sorprendió por lo que se le puso la piel de gallina y sus pezones se remarcaron bajo la delgada membrana que la cubría. Su espía se quedó perplejo ante esa escena y aunque desde hace mucho sabía de sus cambios no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la diosa que tenía frente a él.

"_ RAYOS! RAYOS! RAYOS! Debo regresar, se van a molestar conmigo, pobre señor Jaken, no quiero que lo regañen por mi culpa" - _Señor Sesshomaru, voy en un segundo - pero lo que ella no sabía es que él ya tenía un largo rato observándola.

_"Pero que diablos estoy haciendo, ella es sólo una humana y la... La... La estoy espiando Que bajo he caído_" y con una sonrisa entre dientes salió de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el bosque, Rin seguía escurriendo el agua de su cabello negro y mientras se acercaba a su ropa seca resbaló con el suelo tapizado de rocas pero antes de que su rodilla se lastimara un fuerte brazo detuvo su caída, Rin alzó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en aquel hombre que observaba curioso el reflejo de la luna llena en los ojos de ella.

-A... a... Amo Sesshomaru- un suave murmullo apenas audible se escapó de sus labios y él acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

-Dime Rin, qué hacías tan cerca de mi esta noche? - La voz de la fiera salió con más amabilidad de lo usual y probablemente fue eso lo que asustó a la chica, eso y que tenía el cuerpo del Youkai tan cerca de ella.

-Yo... Yo... - Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra un fuerte beso ocupó su boca, un beso que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba.

Rin estaba desconcertada, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que le gustaba la sensación de esos fuertes labios que eran tan amable con ella y dejándose llevar... Respondió.  
El corazón de Rin latía desbocado contra su pecho y sin querer se había pegado más a él, las garras del Demonio Blanco rodeaban la cintura de la doncella adhiriendo su cuerpo más a él, sin pensarlo bajó una de sus garras por sus piernas lo que provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y lentamente la fue subiendo, pasando por sus glúteos hasta su espalda y llegando hasta sus senos endurecidos de la excitación ella no podía sostenerse en pie, de no ser por el brazo de su amo ya estaría en el piso... Pero más allá de eso, las delicadas manos de la chica se sujetaban fuerte a la sólida armadura intentando arrancarla pero le era imposible.

- Espera - Un gruñido salió de la garganta de la bestia - Rin, conoces mi naturaleza y tú eres una frágil humana, no sé si... puedo... Puedes salir lastimada Pero ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer.

_"Sesshomaru, hace 10 años me devolviste la vida y yo soy capaz de regalártela .. NO! Mi vida ya le pertenece, le pertenece desde que me sacó de la oscuridad de la muerte y me dispuse a caminar a su lado el resto de mi vida y junto a ese caminar también le regalé mi corazón" _  
_-_No me importa- Rin no podía creer lo que decía y mucho menos lo que pensaba pero todo era verdad y un extraño sonido salió de la garganta del perro.

Él la sostuvo en sus brazos un momento y con un dulce beso le hizo sentir todo lo que jamás sería capaz de pronunciar y con un ágil movimiento de sus garras, el delgado blusón rosa que Kagome le había regalado calló al suelo rocoso y un rubor brotó desde la garganta de la delicada Doncella al sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de su amado, él se dirigió a la cueva de la cascada, ese era su momento y discretamente olfateo el lugar por seguridad, no importaba que momento fuera él siempre estaba en guardia (Por algo era el Youkai más fuerte), la armadura no tardó en caer sobre el frío suelo de la cueva y las manos de ese pecado hecho hombre colocaron a la joven con una delicadeza sobrenatural.

Un beso más fue suficiente para continuar con lo inevitable, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... El cuerpo de ese Demonio era perfecto, cada músculo marcado sobre su piel de porcelana y era para ella. Los colmillos se desviaron hasta el cuello y pequeños mordiscos llegaron hasta su oreja, ella estaba por explotar, estaba totalmente mojada sus aromas ya estaban mezclados en el ambiente y el sensible olfato de él ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella ya no resistía el calor de su cuerpo y para seguir con su tormento el Ángel introdujo dos de sus garras en su cuerpo, él sintió el calor en su interior y siglos en experiencia no eran suficientes para conocer lo que ella le hacia sentir, sacó los dedos cubiertos de su esencia y los llevó a las labios de la mujer que enloqueció era el maestro, el mandaba, el decidía que hacer con ella y la muchacha quedó a su merced. La excitación superó a la bestia y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, tomó el cuerpo de la mujer y la hizo suya por primera vez, los gemidos inundaban cada centímetro de la cueva y con cada embestida de la bestia producía una oleada de sensaciones desconocidas y aunque le dolía el placer era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y de inmediato llegó su primer orgasmo, no era como cuando ella se tocaba, y aunque conocía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, nada se comparaba a Sesshomaru, el produjo un fuerte gruñido y la chica sólo pudo abrir las piernas un poco más mientras los dedos de ese hombre se deslizaban en su interior haciendo que le llegara otra oleada de placer y su precioso líquido se derramara sobre la insistente mano de su profanador, cuando retiro su mano la llevó nuevamente a los labios de la chica pero esta vez la hizo probar su propio sabor y ella no sabía como pero... Le había gustado, jalándola hacia él ese receptor de placer quedó justo bajo el delicado olfato del más hábil rastreador de su linaje y ése aroma suprimió la poca conciencia que le quedaba, sacó su lado más bestial, abalanzó su rostro y mordisco a mordisco seguía haciendo que la humana se retorciera, cuando después de mucho juguetear con su lengua resonó en los oídos del Youkai un grito que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo orgasmo, para entonces la chica ya estaba exhausta y ahora le tocaba al demonio su turno, para ese momento él estaba decidido a satisfacer su propio placer por lo que le dio vuelta a la chica, ahora sus rasgos eran más afilados y similares a un perro, ella enterraba sus unas contra la piel del animal pero era inútil y aunque ahora le dolía un poco más... Estaba feliz por pertenecerle, cuando eé al fin terminó le dio un dulce beso, ella sonrió y cayó dormida.

La luz de la mañana atravesaba la cascada y se infiltraba hasta los ojos de Rin, que se encontraba vestida con su kimono azul, lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Sesshomaru que la observaba curioso, pero por cabeza sólo podía pensar en la noche anterior donde una humana y un Youkai se habían hecho uno sólo, ambos sonrieron levemente pues eran conscientes de que no sería la última vez. Después de eso él la tomó en brazos y salieron del lugar en busca de los dos demonios que dejaron en el bosque.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios^^


End file.
